This Love, This Hate
by Azulz Friki
Summary: James, en algún momento, dejó de sentir algo por la pelirroja. Y los sentimientos fueron en la dirección equivocada... a su enemigo desde su entrada a Hogwarts: Severus Snape.
1. Desamor por la pelirroja

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa del reto Anual "Amores imposibles" del foro Hijos de la Guerra.

**Pareja: **James Potter &amp; Severus Snape.

**Personaje en discordia: **Sirius Black.

**Advertencias: **Slash. Sirius algo OoC.

* * *

_**THIS LOVE, THIS HATE**_

_Azulz Friki_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

—Cornamenta —musitó el chico de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos grises a su mejor amigo, acercando con su brazo izquierdo a su novio, un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos ámbar, con cicatrices y cortes por las manos y la cara—, no le has dicho nada a la pelirroja en un tiempo. ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, con la preocupación clara en su rostro y en su tono de voz.

El grupo de tres amigos —el cuarto del grupo había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar para la prueba del lunes de Pociones; los demás encontraban la asignatura suficientemente inútil como para ni siquiera intentar repasar un poco— estaba sentado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la casa de todos ellos, en los distintos asientos —todos muy cómodos, eso sí— al centro de ella. De todas formas, dos de ellos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, muy juntos. En cambio, un tercero estaba sentado al frente de ellos, mirándolos con cierta incomodidad por la cercanía de sus amigos.

Pronto el rostro de James se ensombreció ante la mención de su interés romántico: Lily, o, llamada así por Sirius y los demás Merodeadores, "la pelirroja". Bajó la cabeza hasta terminar fijando la vista en los dedos de su mano derecha, los cuales él movía por causa del nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y luego exhaló pesadamente, como si estuviese lanzando sus preocupaciones lejos al sacar el aire de su interior.

—Pues…, yo… —murmuró con dificultad, y sus pómulos se tornaron de un color casi rojo; un término medio entre rosa y rojo—. Es que… creo que… —Lanzó las preocupaciones y el pequeño miedo a las reacciones de los demás (de incredulidad, de angustia, de resentimiento) a la mierda y levantó la vista. Puso una mueca y declaró, con la voz temblándole de forma imperceptible—: Ya no me gusta Evans.

Si Sirius hubiese estado tomando jugo de calabaza en ese instante, seguramente habría escupido. Miró con incredulidad a su amigo.

— ¡Pero, James…! ¡La amas desde segundo año! ¡Llevas cuatro años enamorado locamente de la pelirroja! ¿Cómo te va a dejar de gustar de repente?

—No lo sé —se sinceró el pelinegro de gafas de inmediato, hablando con tono firme y más seguro—. Pero ya no es lo mismo. Definitivamente, ya no estoy enamorado de Evans.

Remus murmuró un "idiota" por lo bajo que James prefirió ignorar; de todas formas, no sabía si se refería a su novio —Sirius; lo que era más posible, teniendo en cuenta de que el hombre lobo se dedicaba a llamar a su chico idiota— o a él. No le importaba, en realidad.

Sirius gruñó, para luego levantarse del sofá con gesto molesto, e irse de la Sala Común. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron entre los sonidos familiares del colegio, Remus suspiró pesadamente y también se levantó. Miró de reojo a James, como comunicándole en silencio una disculpa, para luego salir de la sala en un absoluto y abismal silencio.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló James tan rápido como sus dos amigos se fueron, y se irguió. Se dirigió a la salida de la sala de su casa y salió con rapidez.

Sentía una ira ardiente en el cuerpo, que podía quemar Hogsmeade, el Callejón Diagon y el Ministerio de la Magia a la vez. Apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, con la furia recorriéndole las venas a una velocidad arolladora. Tenía ganas de desquitarse; preferiblemente con alguien, mereciese los hechizos que le lanzase o no. ¡Venga, podría hasta lanzarle una maldición a Peter si se lo encontraba en medio de su camino; lo mismo para Sirius y Remus!

Continuó su camino por el pasillo, con el gesto furibundo aún claro en sus facciones.

‹‹¡¿Cómo se puede enojar tanto solo por decir la verdad sobre mis sentimientos?!››, pensó el pelinegro de gafas, enojado. ‹‹¡No es mi culpa que ya no me guste!››, pensó en la reacción tan melodramática de su mejor amigo y sintió las extrañas ganas de darle un golpe en el estómago a Sirius, al más puro estilo muggle. ‹‹¡Es un jodido idiota!››, concluyó finalmente.

Continuó, esta vez bajando las escaleras y yendo por otro pasillo. No sabía a donde caminaba. Su expresión se relajó mientras caminaba, y dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza los puños, y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Parecía que al fin la ira se estaba desvaneciendo, pero en su mente seguía clara, lista para atacar por si alguien aparecía en su camino… pero todo el mundo parecía haber desaparecido ese sábado, para el extrañamiento de James.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, sin mirar a nada más que al frente suyo. No tenía ganas de fijarse en detalles inútiles, además de que seguía un poco enfadado. Casi se podía imaginar la excusa de su mejor amigo. Se lo imaginaba aferrándose a él , diciendo en tono dramático: ‹‹¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, James! ¡No fue mi intención!››, intentando hacer que se riera.

Llevado a su imaginación por culpa de la imagen de Sirius "disculpándose" con él, no se fijó en que alguien andaba por ese mismo pasillo. Chocaron hombro contra hombro y cayeron al suelo con cierto estrépito. James se levantó rápidamente y revisó que no se había hecho nada —ningún corte o cosas como aquellas— o haberse ensuciado mucho, a pesar de ya estar hecho un desastre desde el principio. Entonces, miró a quien lo había tirado al suelo y se encontró con dos orbes oscuros, negros como la misma noche.

—Snape —musitó de inmediato; desconocía porque el apodo que siempre usaban para el Slytherin no había salido de sus labios.

—Potter —siseó Severus con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Los orbes castaños siguieron observando fijamente a los negros y viceversa, hasta que James rompió el contacto y miró a otro lado: hacia un chico claramente menor, con el pelo negro corto y ojos grises fríos; era lo contrario a su hermano mayor, pero sí, ese era Regulus.

El de gafas no tenía ni idea porque no quería desquitar toda su rabia con Snape. Simplemente, no quería hacerlo. Sentía una extraña emoción, como si repentinamente hacer lo que había hecho por años parecía mal, erróneo. Suspiró con pesadez y miró fijamente al hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Un duelo, Black? —preguntó con voz clara, sacando su varita del bolsillo.

—Con gusto —dijo el aludido con voz gélida, haciendo lo mismo que James.

El mayor de los dos Slytherin no tardó en marcharse de la escena.

* * *

James exclamó la contraseña con voz cansada y entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sus amigos, los tres otros Merodeadores, lo esperaban con una sonrisa sincera trazada en los rostros de ellos. La de Sirius no era tan ancha como la de Remus y la de Peter, pero al menos sonreía.

— ¡Cornamenta! ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Sirius de inmediato. El chico de gafas tenía un aspecto endeble: su túnica estaba con manchas de polvo y estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, sus zapatos parecían haberse roto y el lente izquierdo de sus lentes estaba roto en una esquina; como si lo hubiesen golpeado y se hubiese mantenido allí.

James suspiró y se sentó junto a Peter, manteniendo cierta distancia entre el animago que se transformaba en rata y él.

—Tuve un duelo con Regulus —explicó rápidamente.

—Y te hizo mierda, básicamente —aportó Sirius rápidamente.

—Y me hizo mierda, básicamente —asintió, poniendo una mueca—. Pero gané, de alguna forma.

James y Sirius se miraron de reojo. El de gafas notó que el de ojos grises lo miraba con una mezcla de remordimiento y de extrañeza. Él simplemente le sonrió a Sirius, comprediéndolo. Casí podía escuchar los pensamientos de su mejor amigo: ‹‹Lo siento. Fue un impulso. No… no volverá a pasar››. James terminó asintiendo calladamente mientras Remus y Peter miraban el intercambio en silencio; Remus parecía entender lo que pasaba y Peter estaba algo confundido.

Pronto el contacto entre los dos "líderes" de los Merodeadores se rompió y todo siguió con normalidad, aunque la incomodidad fue clara cuando Remus dejó claro un punto que, sordamente, tanto él como Sirius y Peter tenían seguro.

—Pero, James —musitó él, inseguro en sus palabras. Miró a los ojos castaños y dijo, con voz un poco más clara—: Pues, ¿cierto que Regulus y Snape son algo así como "mejores amigos"? Van a casi todas partes juntos y…

—Yo creo que son pare…—masculló Peter, ganándose la mirada fulminante de Sirius, que casi echaba chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Quizás Reg es un Slytherin imbécil, pero no caería tan bajo como estar saliendo con Quejicus, Colagusano!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Peter de inmediato, sonrojado.

—Volviendo al punto —dijo James, dirigiendo una mirada a sus otros dos amigos, para luego volver a mirar casualmente al licántropo—, sí, lo son.

—Entonces, ¿Regulus no estaba con Snape cuando lo retaste a un duelo!

—Eh…, yo…

— ¡Sí estaba! —exclamó alegre y repentinamente Sirius, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Remus, quien sonrió ligeramente al sentir los labios de su novio en su mejilla—. ¿Cierto?

James suspiró y miró de reojo a la parejita feliz. El cambio en la relación entre Sirius y Remus —de amigos, a mejores amigos, a novios— fue tan repentina y drástica que seguía sorprendiéndolo. Ver a Sirius cariñoso o a Remus con una actitud descarada frente al mejor amigo de James seguía haciéndosele muy extraño. Además, le incomodaba un montón. ¡Incluso de repente el de ojos grises le daba besos en el cuello al licántropo! A las mujeres del curso les encantaba, claro; tenían una obsesión insana con las parejas gays, al parecer. Pero a James le ponía muy incómodo.

— Vale, vale —musitó James al fin, incómodo—. Pues…, sí, estaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué retaste a duelo a Reg? —preguntó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. No parecía molesto, pero su tono tampoco era alegre como normalmente.

—Pues…, ehm… no sé, en realidad. Creo que…

—No busques excusas, James —murmuró Peter, sonriendo levemente—. Supongo que Quejicus es demasiado imbécil como para ser un desafío, ¿no?

James suspiró y agradeció con la mirada a Peter, quien solo ensanchó su sonrisita al ver que el líder de los Merodeadores le daba las gracias en silencio. No sabía que excusa poner, y eso era mejor que cualquier cosa que se le pudiese haber ocurrido en ese preciso instante.

— ¡Exactamente! Quería un desafío, algo con lo que entretenerme. Y Quejicus es un imbécil que ni sabe como conjurar bien sus propios hechizos, pero Regulus es un duelista experimentado, ¿no? —Sirius asintió a medias—. Pues me propuse derrotarlo en un duelo, para ver como me va… ¡y le gané!

Sirius sonrió, para después señalar la túnica y el resto de la ropa de James y reírse por el aspecto enclenque que le daban, al estar tan maltrechas después del duelo contra el menor de los hermanos Black. James rió con él.

—Bueno, chicos —dijo Remus, levantándose del sofá. Su novio hizo lo mismo—, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

— ¡Mañana es domingo! —protestó Peter de inmediato—. Podríamos quedarnos hasta más tarde.

—Mañana también es ese día del mes de Lunático —apuntó el de ojos grises con cierta frialdad—. Remus estará débil si se despierta muy tarde. Mejor durmamos temprano.

—Vale —aceptó James, que justamente se iba a quejar de lo que Peter había y la especie de argumento de Sirius le había convencido a no hacerlo, por lo que simplemente asintió y los cuatro subieron las escaleras rápidamente.

Pronto los cuatro ya se habían puesto los pijamas y tanto Remus como Peter fueron a lavarse los dientes de manera muggle, mientras que Sirius y James usaban un hechizo que aprendieron en casa y que, como un pacto silencioso, habían decidido nunca contarles a los otros dos Merodeadores. James fue a su cama y se metió entre las sábanas, dejando que su cabeza cayese tranquilamente en la almohada. Sirius dormía en la cama más cercana, al frente; por lo que podían verse y hablar un rato.

—Buenas noches, Sirius —le dijo James.

—Para ti también, Cornamenta —respondió el aludido sonriendo.

Pronto Peter y Remus también fueron a acostarse y Remus usó un hechizo para que la luz se apagase. Pronto todo estuvo a oscuras y todos los Merodeadores cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

James fue el primero en dormirse. Y, para extrañeza de él, la última persona en la que pensó fue Quejicus. Se preguntó porque no le había hecho nada a ese Slytherin; como maldecirlo o golpearlo de forma muggle. La respuesta nunca llegó a él. Solo pensó en como sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos, como si compartiensen algo inentendible e ilegible tanto para el resto del mundo como ellos.

Las preguntas pronto se disolvieron y luego solo quedó el pensamiento de Severus. Su pelo grasoso, esa mirada triste y fría a la vez, esos ojos oscuros que parecían haber pasado tragedias…

James empezó a roncar cuando empezó a pensar en esos ojos tan penetrantes, fríos y negros. Los de Severus.

‹‹_Todo se reduce a la última persona en la que piensas por la noche antes de dormir. Ahí es donde está tu corazón››. _—El Principito, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.


	2. Pensamientos en la torre

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows!_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El pelinegro de gafas miraba el cielo desde la segunda torre más alta de Hogwarts, con un cigarro que le había robado a su mejor amigo en la mano, aunque aún ni siquiera lo había prendido.

James esbozó una sonrisa cansada e irónica mientras recordaba las palabras de Sirius, quien las había escupido con un tono amargo e incrédulo: ‹‹¡Deberías de dejar de actuar de esa forma con Quejicus!››. ¿Qué había hecho él de malo? ¿Darse cuenta de que no era bueno molestar a un chico sin razón alguna? ¿Dejar de darle un apodo hiriente? ¿Dejar de odiar a Snape? Venga ya, eso era estúpido. Sirius debería saberlo.

Él, desde el encuentro con ambos Slytherin —Severus y Regulus—, había empezado a tratar mejor a Snape. Los insultos y sobrenombres dejaron de aparecer cuando se encontraban, y las bromas pesadas disminuyeron en intensidad, gravedad y frecuencia, al menos de su parte. Y, cada vez que Sirius o Peter sugerían hacerle una broma al de pelo grasiento, James parecía molesto al respecto.

En su opinión, solo se había dado cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal. Que no tenían motivos para molestar a aquel Slytherin. Pero parecía que la gente difería con respecto a aquello.

Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió observando las estrellas, sentado en el frío suelo de la torre.

En un momento, mientras no pensaba en ninguna cosa en específico, solo observando los puntos titilantes en la profundidad del cielo, su mente empezó a encajar piezas de un puzzle que nunca antes había pensado…

Primero, recordó cuando se nominó a si mismo como "bisexual" cuando un chico un año menor que él, de Hufflepuff, le preguntó tímidamente sobre su orientación sexual.

Entonces, pensó en su "desamor" por Evans. Tan repentino, tan sin sentido… tan todo.

Luego, empezó a pensar que directamente después de dejar de sentir ese cariño y capricho por la chica de pelo rojo fuego sus acciones por Quejicus empezaron a cambiar drásticamente. Como si de la nada, sin razón, se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo estaba mal.

Recordó las miradas que se dirigían discretamente en los pasillos —que hacían que Sirius le diese un codazo— y las sonrisitas tímidas cuando pensaba en Snape.

Todo parecía tener sentido de repente.

Se levantó del piso de la torre, asustado consigo mismo.

—No, no, no, no…—repitió una y otra vez, murmurándolo en un siseo lleno de incredulidad.

‹‹_No puedes_ estar enamorado de Severus, idiota››, se dijo.

El cigarro cayó al piso sin hacer ningún sonido y James no hizo más que bajar y dirigirse a la sala común, con un único pensamiento persiguiéndolo duramente, como una pesadilla persistente y dura: Estoy enamorado de Snape. Estoy enamorado de…

— ¡No! —se dijo a sí mismo, para luego morderse el labio fuertemente. Sintió como, al no medir la fuerza con lo que lo hacía, gotitas de sangre manchaban unos de sus dientes. Se pasó la lengua por ellos sin pensárselo dos veces y tragó. Sabía raro, pero le daba prácticamente igual.

—Esa no es la clave, jovencito —respondió la Dama Gorda escuetamente y James respondió farfullando la contraseña, haciendo que el retrato de la mujer le dejase pasar.

Sirius lo miró como diciendo "¿Dónde está mi cigarro?" y "¿Qué pasó?" a la vez. Remus, en cambio, parecía hundido en un libro. Peter no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que el pelinegro suponía que ya se había ido a dormir.

James ni siquiera se detuvo a responder las preguntas silenciosas de su mejor amigo y simplemente subió a intentar dormir, aunque los supuestos sentimientos hacia Snape estaban más que claros en su cabeza y parecía que no iban a desaparecer de inmediato.

Cuando ya tenía puesto su pijama, se acurrucó en las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Cuando no vio más que absoluta e inquietante oscuridad, se susurró de forma inaudible:

—Tú odias a Snape. Tú odias a Snape.

_Ojalá_ pudiera creérselo.

_Ojalá_ pudiese negar sus sentimientos efectivamente.

_Ojalá _no estuviese enamorado de ese tipo.

Porque no es que le molestase quien era, era que suponía que, si lo hablaba con el Slytherin, no había oportunidad alguna de que empezasen una relación.

Porque James sabía perfectamente que por seis años no había hecho más que amargarle la vida a Severus Snape.


End file.
